


The Tides of the Day End in Peace

by TheMistyCatMaster (TheMistyDarkPrincess)



Series: Avengers One-Shots [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky gets bashed too, Friday is Sassy, Friday is Tony's baby, He's the one with sense here and he's ignored by everyone., I love Bucky as well I promise!, I love the Rogue Avenger Characters I promise!, Implied past Tony/Pepper, M/M, Natasha tried to fix things but ended up making things worse, Not Beta Read, Past Jane Foster/Thor, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Protective Bruce Banner, Protective Rhodey, Protective Thor, Rogue Avenger bashing, So are Dum-E_U_and Butterfingers, Some OOC(?), Thanks for the over 5000 hits!, Tony Needs a Hug, Tony is Done but still can be hurt easily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 22:05:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10840386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMistyDarkPrincess/pseuds/TheMistyCatMaster
Summary: Tony can be cheerful, but it doesn't convince the ones who care for him.  When the ones who hurt him come to the tower under duress of angering the person who is intent on pushing for a fix, things don't go the way they were supposed to.  Thankfully Tony has people who will stand tall for him, and someone who is willing to love him for who he is.





	The Tides of the Day End in Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Here is something that just came to my mind. It's probably like every other post-Civil War fic. but the muse in my head kinda just wanted this written.

“Shit.  Fuck.  Damn.  SonofaBitch!”

Tony hissed as he glowered down at his hand where a fresh burn resided in all its pinkish-redish, throbbing glory. 

“Mother Fucking ow!”

“Boss, do you want me to call Dr.Banner for you?”

Friday’s voice lilted from her speakers, above the music she had lowered the volume of.

“Goddammit!  No Friday, don’t you fucking dare call-...”

“Sorry Boss…  When you didn’t answer I paged him.”

“Fuck.  Bad, Friday, bad!  Daddy is not happy.”

Tony stared disappointingly at the nearest camera, and was not surprised that Friday was silent. She probably was offended knowing her growing personality.

“Don’t scold Friday for taking care of you.  You can’t take care of yourself.”

Tony frowned and turned to the man who had somehow arrived without him knowing.

“But Bruce…”

He whined, getting an amused look and a shake of the head from the other man.

“No Tony.  Now apologize to Friday.”

Tony’s frown grew and he looked towards the closest camera.

“Sorry Friday.  Daddy didn’t mean it.”

“No.  You did Boss.  Thanks for the apology though.”

Tony’s mouth fell open while Bruce snickered.

“Did Friday just sass me?  Did my baby girl just sass me?”

Tony turned his attention to Bruce who gave him a smug look.

“I do believe she did Tony.”

The doctor said moving over to the man in question.

“Now show me your hand.”

Tony grumbled at this, and thrust his hand out towards the man.  Bruce took the hand in his own and looked at the burn.

“Tony, I’m still in shock over how you get injured all the time.”

He sighed, looking at the hand in disappointment.  Tony gave him a pout.

“I don’t do it on purpose.”

He grumbled, and Bruce just gave him an exasperated look.

“Do you think I think you do?”

Tony opened his mouth to respond, but stopped to let out a hiss of pain due to the fact Bruce had pulled out Aloe from the first aid kit he had had with him, the one he had not noticed was there in the first place, and was applying it.

“Brucey, stop pressing down on the burn.”

He whined, and Bruce rolled his eyes.

“I’m barely touching it Tony.”

Tony pouted more at that though, and Bruce merely raised an eyebrow at him.

“Tony, stop being a baby about this. You always get hurt somehow and it needs to be taken care of.”

“Not all the time. Always implies in danger prone.”

Tony gave a look of face offense towards Bruce, who bit his lip in order not to make a comment on Tony’s denial. The look of offense dropped back into a pout.

“I'm not a child.”

He grumbled, and again Bruce had to bite back the comment that, despite Tony saying that, the rest of the team pretty much would disagree.

“Boss,  The Vision was wondering if you were going to be partaking in tonight's meal, or if he should save you some for later.”

Friday interrupted Tony’s pout fest, and Bruce was more than a little thankful that Tony was distracted so he could finish in peace.

“Tell him I'll be up soon.”

“Of course, Boss.”

“Thanks Fri, you’re a doll, baby girl.”

Tony responded, then looked down to see that Bruce had started bandaging his hand.

“Wow… When did you get this far in the process.”

“All it took was a little distraction.”

Bruce gave a small smile at Tony’s open mouth stare of shock at him.

“The fact that I was almost done with the Aloe also helps. Now stop moving Tony.”

Tony rolled his eyes now, and crossed the arm that was not in Bruce’s hold across his chest to hold it’s partner’s upper arm. His fingers moved to tap impatiently. Bruce took the opportunity given and quickly, but professionally, wrap the burn.

“There you go. Let's head up now.”

Tony let out a cheer then, and made his way to the elevator outside his lab as quickly as he could. Bruce followed after him, shaking his head fondly at the others actions.

* * *

“Hurt yourself again Tony?”

Rhodey questioned from his place at the table. Tony went to snark at his friend but paused as his eyes landed on the others legs. His chest clenched as it always did at the sight, his good mood killed instantly. The other had decided to visit him after a few successful physical therapy weeks with the device he had made him.

“Yeah… Yeah I did Rhodey.”

Tony finally responded, his eyes darting to the side to avoid the reminder of one of his many mistakes. Rhodey’s face fell at the others action, and a sigh left his lips. From one of the rooms nearby, Vision floated in, nervous energy clear around him, as it had been around Tony since the whole “Civil War” fiasco. Coulson had a sick sense of humor calling it that.

“Good Evening, Mr.Stark.”

Vision greeted, voice slightly strained. Tony internally sighed. He had told the other he had forgiven him… It had just taken him awhile to get to that point. Vision seemed to still be apprehensive that he meant it though.

“Evenin’ Vision. Going to join us tonight?”

Tony asked, though the android shook his head politely.

“I only wanted to make sure you would be getting nutrients. I have other things to attend to.”

Tony frowned slightly as the other moved past him towards the elevator. Bruce put his hand on Tony’s shoulder, having stayed silent the whole time. All that did was make Tony raise a hand to rub his face. Rhodey gave him a concerned look from the table.

“I'm fine guys… Thor here?”

He asked, his hand finishing it's slide down his face.

“I think he went to see Jane.”

Rhodey said, voice holding some bit of the concern he felt for Tony. Said man just nodded.

“So what’cha bring with you this time Rhodey, my man?”

He asked, misplaced chipper in his voice as he tried to cover his emotions. Bruce shared a look with Rhodey over Tony’s shoulder.

“Brought some sandwiches from that Deli you like. You know the one you ordered from last time I was here?”

Rhodey responded in a cheerful voice, trying hard to get his friends mood to lighten up. Tony’s face broke into a broken smile.

“Really? That's fantastic!”

He attempted to cheer, as he moved to the counter where the bags for the deli sat. As he began pulling out the contents of the bags, Bruce and Rhodey shared another worried look. They really did not like this version of Tony. He was hollow. Lost…. And it hurt that they couldn't fix him.

* * *

“Are… Are you sure we should be here?”

A blond man asked as he stared at the tower in front of him. The redheaded woman next to him glared at him harshly, her hand tightened on the arm of the dirty blond male who struggled against her, a scowl on his face.

“I don't want to apologize to that asshole!”

He growled, then yelped as the redhead sent a shock through his arm.

“Too bad. You all are going to fix this. This shit has gone on too long.”

The group flinched at the tone the redhead used, one man clearing his throat as he rubbed tan against silver.

“Stevie… He may… He hates me, yes… But you left him for dead. And… And he did go and talk to the UN about the accords. He actually got us all cleared.”

The man said, voice unsure like he wasn't sure what he was saying would get through to the other.

“He had us locked up like animals!”

The other woman of the group snapped, and the redhead spun on her instantly, dragging the dirty blond around with her.

“He saved you.”

She snapped.

“You, and everyone else here, could have stayed in hiding for the rest of your lives had Tony not had the compassion to forgive and get you pardoned.”

The other woman pulled back at the others tone and fury, a slight sulk creeping into her posture as she remained silent.

“But Nat… It doesn't make it any easier to forgive him.”

“And let's not forget he  _ is _ a Stark.”

“Wilson, I just want you to apologize to him, you don't have to forgive him completely yet, if ever, but try. Lang, get over it.  It was Howard Stark who screwed over Hank Pym, not Tony. Actually get to know him before you judge him.”

The whole group hushed at that for a moment, then the dirty blond in the woman’s hold broke it.

“Nat… Why are you so adamant about us apologizing?”

He finally asked, it was the question that probably haunted the group the most.

“You can ask Bruce and Thor about it when we get inside.”

The woman responded, looking up in just enough time to see a blur of red and blond land at the top of the tower.

“Now come on.”

With that, the redhead began to march forward, the dirty blond in her hold complaining the whole way.

* * *

Tony was honestly surprised to see Thor back so soon from seeing Jane but, then again, since the two decided to just stay friends after realizing a relationship was not going to work between the two of them, he didn't usually hang out with her for more than a few hours at a time.

“Hey, Thunder Down Under. Back so soon?”

He asked, around his sandwich, which gained him two looks of reprimand.

“That I am.”

Thor answered with a grin.

“Lady Jane wished for me to bring back her well wishes. She also wanted me to ask if you would be free to look over data with her the next time she visits New York.”

Tony’s face lit up like fireworks.

“Hell yeah I will be! I've been waiting forever for that invitation since I didn't want to be a jerk and hack it!”

He cheered, only after swallowing the sandwich bite in his mouth. He even did a sort of cheesy wiggle dance in his chair. Thor boomed with laughter at his enthusiasm, while Bruce and Rhodey gave silent sighs of relief to see Tony back in a better mood. It was then that the elevator dinged and the room turned to look at it with confusion. The doors opened, and Vision floated out more tense than ever.

“I'm sorry. I tried to stop them-….”

He started before the rest of the people in the elevator filed out. Tony turned to stone.

“What the hell are you doing here?”

Rhodey snapped, jumping up from the table… Well trying to… To stand in the groups direct path to Tony. The group stayed silent and stared down Rhodey with apprehension.

“Shall I execute protective protocols Sir?”

Friday lilted from above, and the group tensed. Vision was hovering just on the edge of both groups, ever the watchful eye to see where this was going to go, but not sure if he would join the battle that could possibly happen.

“No need Friday. We got this.”

Bruce said firmly. He too had stood from the table, and bits of green played in his normally gentle brown eyes.

“You were not invited here.”

Thor told the group, his gaze going to Natasha.

“We told you to not let them come here.”

His tone was firm, angry, and accusatory. Natasha stared him down, eyes narrowed.

“And I got sick of watching them pouting and acting like petty children because they decided to lock themselves away from the outside world.”

She responded back cooly.

“Should have just let them.”

All eyes turned to Tony whose eyes were glued to the table in front of him.

“They chose that Natasha. They want to be their only little club. They want to bash me in their thoughts. They apparently wanted me dead too.”

The room was full on hush. Vision looked like he wanted to go over to Tony, but refrained as the man finally looked up.

“Let them play in their little clubhouse with T’challa. I'm not going to stop them. They want me gone? Haven't you heard? I destroyed everything Iron Man related. There is no such thing anymore. It's gone. I'm not a “hero” anymore. Their schtick can go untainted with my name. I'm not even a consultant anymore.”

He rambled. His hands waving at the ones who were staying with him currently.

“Hell, I don't even know why these guys are here. I mean, I know why Rhodey stays. He's my Rhodes, he's kinda stuck with me. But Bruce? ...Thor? Vision? Not a damn clue.”

He stood then, crossing his arms.

“So if you think you can hurt me, go ahead and try? Being burned with words and actions is nothing new.”

He waited. Then Wanda decided to do what he said.

“So you admit that you are a murderous coward?”

She hissed/snapped causing everyone to tense.

“Yep.”

Tony popped the “P”.

“And that you're the reason I have no family?”

She asked, but she actually sounded slightly weakened, and surprised by how quickly the other answers.

“Yeah. They're part of my death count.”

Tony is staring at her with stone, dead eyes.

“And that-....”

“That is enough!”

Wanda froze in her tirade to look over at Thor, who was baring his teeth at her with fury in his eyes. Mjolnir had appeared in his hand from who knows where.

“No, no, Point Break. Let the nice girl continue.”

Tony told him, his eyes never leaving Wanda.

“But Tony….”

The Asgardian looked over at the other with worried eyes. Tony shook his head, his hands flying to his sides to grab both Bruce and Rhodey’s arms in order to keep one calm, and the other from lashing out.

“Let her continue. I want to hear what she has to say.”

Wanda looked unsure then. The rest of the Rogues and Bucky looked cautious.

“Well? Continue.”

Tony told her in a calm voice.

“You… You only think of yourself and your money…  You did good to quit trying to be a hero! You are a monster!”

Wanda started slowly, but built herself back into her former rage.

“Your only good for hurting people! You can never erase the blood on your hands! You'll be rotting in hell when your death meets you! The fact that it hasn't yet is mere luck!”

Tony continued to let her rage, and when it looked like she was running out of fuel, he asked one simple question: “Do you feel better now?”

Wanda froze at the question, her wide eyes glued to Tony who was looking at her with his head tilted to the side. She opened and closed her mouth like a fish, but no other words would leave.

“I'll take that as a yes. You know… You owe Vision an apology. You really hurt him when you sent him through the floors of the compound and such.”

Tony didn't wait for her to say anything before he turned his attention to the other Rogues.

“Next?”

He asked, voice calm. No one spoke, and he narrowed his eyes.

“Oh come on. I know one of you has to have more shit to add. Hawks? Falcon? Ant? Widow? Dick? Zombie?”

No one spoke up and Tony found himself laughing then.

“Alright then. If you're all done, please get the hell outta my house.”

He said cheerfully.

“Friday, be a sweetheart and make sure these people leave for daddy.”

He called, shoving past the group then to use the elevator first to get to his workshop, Thor immediately moving to follow him. The Rogues stood there in shock at his exit.

“That was-....”

Steve started, and Bucky slapped his hand hard into his shoulder, gesturing with his chin towards Bruce, Rhodey, and Vision (who had moved to stand next to the other two).

“Hold that thought.”

He said, and Rhodey scoffed.

“Oh no. Let the Good Fucking Captain speak.”

Rhodey said cooly.

“Are you sure that is wise? Dr.Banner looks like he is close to the Hulk.”

Vision asked, and Bruce shook his head.

“I'm fine Vision. I'm not going to Hulk out unless the Hydra Witch speaks again.”

He assured, eyes trained on Wanda as though watching her for any sort of off move. His harsh, accusatory tone, made the group shift uncomfortably.

“Bruce…”

Natasha started, and the man shook his head.

“You also stay quiet.”

He said firmly. Natasha snapped her mouth shut audibly with a hurt look on her face.

“Hey! Don't you…”

“Shut the fuck up Barton. I'm waiting for Captain Asshole to finish his thought.”

Rhodey said easily cutting off the archer.

“Uhhhh… This is the most awkward shit, ain't it?”

Scott commented, shifting nervously when he got two glares and a blank stare from the three in front of the group.

“What part of shut up do you not understand?”

Rhodey asked as though he was talking to a child, and Scott ruffled.

“Hey! I….”

“Shut. Up.”

Bruce growled, green rolling through his skin. Scott bit his bottom lip and backed up.

“Sirs, Boss gave me an order.”

Friday reminded, her tone actually sounding annoyed with the fact that she wasn't able to follow through.

“I believe that Dr.Banner, and Mr.Rhodes would like to make a point first, Friday.”

Vision told his predecessors, progeny.

“I understand, but Boss is being talked out of drinking by Thor.”

“We’ll be done in a moment Fri. And Thor can take care of Tones.”

Rhodey assured, eyes trained still on Steve. Steve swallowed and shifted his balance between his feet.

“Well Captain? Still want to say Tony was being immature? Or was it rude? Or that the situation was out-of-hand? That last one is your fault for not teaching Wanda to keep her tongue. You are a mother hen right? Where was your bitching at her to behave? I could have sworn with the way she acted right now she was a twelve-year-old. I get it, a part of her holds Tony in contempt, but Tony has been trying to repent so much lately he's lost himself. Have her apologize to Vision on the way out, and all of you get the hell outta here before I let Bruce, Hulk out. Friday, since cooperation seems impossible have them escorted out.”

He said, but Vision was already moving to escort the group out.

“And since Natasha broke her promise, add her to the list of people banned from the tower.”

“Understood.”

Friday says in a hard tone. Natasha looks like she was slapped.

“This way please.”

Vision says in the same hard tone, and starts actually physically shoving two of the Rogues (Scott and Sam) out.

“Bye. Can't say it was pleasant to see you.”

Rhodey quips after them.

* * *

“She's right.”

Tony said for probably the three hundredth time in the minutes he had been in his workshop.

“No.”

Thor also said for about the same amount of times.

“She is.”

Three hundredth for that too.

“Anthony, she is not. Please put the Ale down.”

That one too. Tony takes his first swig of the drink instead with a muffled “bite me” around the lip of the bottle. Thor finally moves then and takes the bottle away with a sound of protest from Tony.

“You know you shouldn't drink when upset.”

The blond god said, sternly.

“But Thor… I wanna get drunk.”

Tony whined, pouting at the other. Thor shook his head firmly.

“You promised Banner and Rhodes you wouldn't.”

Tony sighs at that, and deflates in place. Thor takes the bottle to the fridge in the workshop and puts it there, then walks back to Tony and gathers the man into his hold in a gently hug.

“Tony. Your words of before… Did you truly mean you do not know why I stay?”

Tony nods against the man’s chest where his head landed. Thor sighs and pulls away just enough for the other to look at him.

“I stay because of you. I stay for the feelings we have found together.”

He says softly, and Tony gives a weak laugh.

“The ones that made you break up with Jane?”

He mumbled and the self-deprecation in his tone made Thor frown.

“Jane and I had already started realizing that we were not compatible.”

Thor says for what he thinks must be the millionth time.

“I was the straw though.”

Tony sighs and Thor gives him a confused frown.

“It's part of a saying: ‘the straw that broke the camel's back’.”

Tony explains, and Thor still looks confused.

“Never mind.”

Tony’s head made contact with Thor’s chest again.

“Anthony, there is no regret in my heart, and no animosity from Jane. There is nothing wrong with what is between us.”

The blond god comforts the man in his arms.

“Is that why we haven't told the others?”

Tony asks with his tone slightly bitter.

“They already know.”

Thor responded instantly and Tony jerked back to look at him in shock.

“They do?!”

Thor nodded and gave Tony a soft smile.

“They found out when they saw us asleep on the couch. They promised not mention it. They wished to hear it from you.”

He explained and Tony started laughing.

“That's why they are the best bros.”

He said, his tone lighter than it had been before.

“Boss, all unwanted guests are gone.”

Friday's voice interrupted the moment, but Tony just turned to smile at one of her cameras.

“Thanks baby girl. Tell Bruce and Rhodey, Thor and I will be up in a sec. I have something to tell them.”

“Will do Boss… And can I say I approve?”

Friday asked causing Tony’s smile to grow.

“Thanks. Means a lot sweetheart.”

“Dum-E, U, and Butterfingers also approve.”

Friday responded and the missing bots rolled out from behind the cars they had been hiding behind the whole time. Tony laughed as they rolled over to him beeping and whirring.

“Thanks boys. That makes Daddy happy.”

He thanked them patting each one briefly from his hold in Thor's arms. The blond god had a cheesy grin on his face. When Tony could finally turn his attention back to him, his smile nearly blinded the god.

“Let's go Hammer Time. We got an announcement to make.”

He said cheerfully, and Thor merely smiled as he let the mortal escape his hold to grab his hand and drag him to the elevator. He was thankful the man was in a better mood considering what happened before. He would do anything to keep the man smiling that shining smile.


End file.
